freddy_fazbears_pizzafandomcom-20200223-history
Rare Screens
Were you looking for the Hallucinations from the second or third game? Hallucinations = are a game mechanic Mike Schmidt may experience throughout the game. There are three main types of hallucinations. Most of the hallucinations are randomized, and can occur at any time on any night, even happening as early as before the first phone call. Hallucination Types There are two types of hallucinations that the player can experience, as well as one distinct hallucination that affects gameplay: * Visual Hallucinations: The words "IT'S ME" randomly appear, with rapidly alternating between pictures of a black-eyed version of Bonnie, an eyeless version of Bonnie, and Freddy Fazbear with human eyes. Sounds taken from the Night 5 phone call accompany these hallucinations. This type of hallucination can happen at any time (including Night 1), even if the player is looking at the Monitor or when the power runs out. * Object Hallucinations: This type also involves "IT'S ME", this time appearing on the wall in the East Hall or on the sign in Pirate Cove (when Foxy is not there). Alternatively, crudely drawn faces of crying children, similar in style to that of Edvard Munch's Der Schrei der Natur, may appear on the wall in the East Hall, replacing the three posters that usually decorate that space. Sometimes, the endoskeleton and rest of the animatronic heads from the Backstage will stare into the camera. Also, the poster seen in the W. Hall Corner can change to an image of Freddy ripping his own head off or, more rarely, Golden Freddy. Golden Freddy Golden Freddy is summoned into The Office while Mike is suffering from a specific object hallucination. This hallucination is a certain, rarely-appearing alternate poster of his face that may appear in CAM 2B, at the West Hall Corner. Looking at this poster will cause Golden Freddy to appear in The Office. Vision and auditory hallucinations occur while the player is looking at him in The Office. This hallucination is special because it will result in a unique kill-screen and a forced game shutdown if he is observed for too long. However, if the player quickly draws up the Monitor while Golden Freddy is sitting in the room, Golden Freddy will disappear and the player will not be attacked by him. Trivia *It is currently unknown whether Golden Freddy is a hallucination or not. Evidence to support him being a hallucination is the fact that he is triggered by a hallucination, that hallucinations occur while he is in The Office, and that his death screen looks like a vision hallucination. If he is in The Office, he has no reflection on the monitors. **Also, whenever Golden Freddy's kill-screen is initiated, the game does not go to the Game Over screen, but will instead shut down the game. **Golden Freddy's killscreen is triggered when the player sets the difficulty levels of the animatronics to 1/9/8/7 on the Custom Night. According to Scott Cawthon, this was done to stop rumors of a special ending for beating the game with those settings. **Golden Freddy appears in Five Nights at Freddy's 2 in a much more open and detailed way. He has his own model, customizable AI settings for the Custom Night and a much more ghostly appearance, often as a semi-translucent floating head. This suggests that Golden Freddy is a ghost or apparition, rather than just a hallucination. *Foxy and Chica never appear during hallucinations. However, an "IT'S ME" hallucination can appear on the sign in Pirate Cove, but only when Foxy is in the West Hall. *The hallucinations can occur as early as Night 1, shown by this short clip. *The hallucinations of Bonnie may be a reference to Scott Cawthon's opinion that Bonnie is the scariest of the animatronics, even having nightmares of Bonnie while the game was still in development. *Hallucinations can occur while the power is out. *The hallucinations of the posters of the children crying seem similar to the crying child in the Take Cake To The Children minigame in Five Nights at Freddy's. *The wall hallucinations, such as the "IT'S ME" or the posters of crying children cannot occur if Freddy or Chica is in the camera feed. *In the Freddy hallucination, Freddy will have blue, bloodshot human eyes instead of his regular animatronic ones. This is likely a reference to Mike Schmidt, who has blue eyes in the Game Over Screen, or it might be a reference to the killer in The Missing Children Incident. **It may also be that of a child having been stuffed into a Freddy Fazbear suit. Like Phone Guy states, only the victim's teeth and eyes would show. In addition, the eyes are notably smaller than the animatronic's eye sockets. *If a Visual Hallucination occurs while Bonnie or Chica are in their respective hall corners on Night 1, 2, and 3, the sound clip will continue to play until they leave the corners. **This bug occurs because the sound clip is the same sound that Bonnie or Chica make when in the corners during Night 4, 5, 6, and the Custom Night. The condition that mutes the sound requires Bonnie or Chica not to be in the corners, so the sound still plays when it's supposed to on Nights 4-7. However, it doesn't take into account what night it is, hence the bug. *The vision hallucinations cannot occur on the mobile version. However, it is possible for most of the object hallucinations to appear. *The hallucinations that occur when Golden Freddy is summoned appear to be aesthetically different from the other hallucinations, being more transparent than the others. |-| Gallery = Gameplay Vision Hallucinations Hallucinations_3.gif|The hallucinations as seen in game (click to animate). 525.png|Freddy. Note the human eyes, and the blood vessels in them. P55YuN4.png|The distorted Bonnie. 545.png|Another distorted Bonnie. Note the lack of eyes, rather than glossy black ones. 544.png|"IT'S ME," a phrase that appears not just in hallucinations, but around the pizzeria as well. ITS_ME_right_below.jpg|Another shot of "IT'S ME," a phrase that appears not just in hallucinations, but around the pizzeria as well. Object Hallucinations 553.png|After Foxy leaves Pirate Cove, the sign rarely says “'IT'S ME'" Instead of “''Sorry! Out of Order“ Cam4A_wall2.png|Another "'IT'S ME'''" hallucination on the wall. This may occur in the East Hall. Cam4A_wall1.png|Another East Hall hallucination where the posters change to posters of crudely drawn crying faces. Missing children poster clean.png|The four variations of articles appearing as hallucinations in place of the Rules for Safety sign describing speculation about The Missing Children Incident. Cam5 allheads.png|All of the animatronic heads as well as the endoskeleton staring at the camera. O2hyThN.png|Freddy ripping his head off in the poster. 540.png|The Golden Freddy poster appears. Brightened 553_bright.png|"IT'S ME" from Pirate Cove, brightened and saturated for clarity. EastHall 4A Itsme.png|"IT'S ME" from the hallway, brightened and saturated for clarity. EastHall 4A Scream.png|The crying children, brightened and saturated for clarity. Backstage_Watching.png|The animatronic heads and endoskeleton staring at the camera, brightened and saturated for clarity. WestHall Distort.png|The West Hall poster of Freddy ripping his head off, brightened and saturated for clarity. WestHall Golden.png|The Golden Freddy poster, brightened and saturated for clarity. Category:Five Nights at Freddy's Category:Game Mechanics